


Sister- Brother Talk

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Between 2-3 Series [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: The talk between Ianto and Rhiannon from CoE Day 1





	Sister- Brother Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Another series of my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. Ianto and Rhi have their talk in a little bit different way from original setting - through video call.   
> Disclaimer: The part of their talk about Jack is completely taken from CoE Ep. Day 1, everything else is a fruit of my imagination   
> Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters.

Saturday evening was eventful. It seemed like all the weevils decided to climb out of the drains and run around Cardiff. The team got to cover 4 weevil alerts, catch and then let out to the drains 7 weevils. When they got home, both Jack and Ianto were exhausted and barely standing on their feet. Jack was the first to go to the shower as he was covered in blood. On 4th round of weevil hunt, when they were chasing 3 weevils at once, one of the weevils got its shark like jaws on his neck and ripped big chunk off. So, as he went to shower, Ianto went to make some tea, as it was late for coffee. He was almost done with it when his phone started to ring. It was a video call and it was his sister calling. Taking a deep breath, he pressed answer button.

Rhiannon was smiling but her expression morphed into concern when she saw in what state he was – sweaty, covered in mud.

-My God, Ianto, what happened to you?! – she asked, wondering what could possibly happen in Tourist office for him to be in such state.

-Hey, Rhi, long story. – he said, desperately trying to come up with convincing lie to answer the ‘don’t try to trick me’ look he received from his older sister. - Shortly, our plumbing started to leak and to fix it I had to climb down into the basement, which looked like it wasn’t visited by anyone for centuries, judging from dirt, dust and spider webs all around. – he lied light heartedly.

-Don’t you have someone else to deal with it, or you could at least call the plumber service.

-Well, you know me, I like to do everything myself, not trusting the job to others. As for you, you look as gorgeous as ever. Pink suits you. – he said, masterly changing the topic. At the complement, Rhiannon’s cheeks turned same shade of pink as her blouse. Ianto smiled at her – So, what do I owe this pleasure? – he asked good-naturedly.

-Well… I wanted to ask you about something – she said, and Ianto didn’t like the glint that he saw in her eyes. It was screaming ‘trouble’. – About two things actually. - He started to worry.

-S-sure, go ahead – he said, hoping that she hasn’t heard his hesitation. 

-Next week Friday, there will be a family dinner at my place. – He just opened his mouth to say that he cannot come when she continued, not wanting to hear any excuses. - Everyone will be there, aunty Carys, uncle Alun, aunty Gwen, Philipp and Sally with kids. Ooooh, and Cadi will bring her fiancé Greg. The whole family will be there, so please come. I haven’t seen you since Christmas and before that you were too busy to visit me for almost a year! So, Tourist office should survive one day while you’re visiting your family. – she said, not leaving him any choice but to agree to come.

‘Just great!’ Ianto thought to himself. His aunts and uncle, cousins with their families. He hated family dinners. Each time it became a torture to him as everyone were trying to know about his work, his personal life and were chastising him about visiting not frequently enough.

-Ok, if there will be no emergency situations at work, I’ll try my best to come. – he said surrendering, praying for the end of the world, or maybe skies full of spaceships, anything good enough for him not to go.

-What emergencies can happen in the Tourist office?! – she exclaimed.

-I’ll be there, Rhi, don’t worry – he said quickly changing the subject again –Is there anything else you wanted to ask me? – he asked, afraid of an answer.

-Yes, there is – she answered, and that dangerous glint was back in her gaze.

‘Oh dear!!!’ he thought to himself – What is it? – he asked cautiously.  

-So, Susan, on the corner, was in town. It was their anniversary and they went in that posh French place in town, by the Memorial, and there was you…

-Soooo…. - he trailed, confused. What if she saw something related to Torchwood? How could he explain it to Rhiannon?

-There was you… having dinner… with a man – she said, staring intensely at him

Ianto let out a sigh of relief, smiling weakly

– So?

-Having dinner with a man…. In the restaurant? – she stared at him expectantly.

-So? You have dinner with Tina – he pointed out

-Not in town!... Susan said he was gorgeous! Like a film star!... Like an escort!

-He’s my boss – he said flatly

-She said it was intimate… I said ‘well, he’s had girlfriends’ and she said ‘well… no girl was getting her feet ‘round That Table, no chance….’. Have you gone bender? – she asked straight away.

The only answer to her was silence.

-Go on… - she said encouragingly and waited. When no response came she said bitterly – You never tell me anything these days.

Moments of silence passed and she was about to say something else when he spoke.

-It’s not like that… it’s my job… it’s… difficult… it’s… - ‘This is bloody fantastic!’ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh trying to come up with an answer. In the end, he thought that there is no other way than tell the truth. So he opened his eyes and said very quietly

-He is very handsome…

 -No! - she said with awe. Shock and smile were fighting for the dominance on Rhiannon’s face as she couldn’t decide should she be happy for him or not. She couldn’t believe that her little brother was seeing a man …. and none other than his own boss!

-Now stop it – he breathed out even more quiet than his confession.

-You’re kidding me! – she said in disbelief – Really though…. Really? – the expression on her brother’s face gave away everything. – Christ Almighty! – she exclaimed. Ianto was looking down on his hands, not meeting her gaze.

-He is nice though, is he?... Is he? – she asked after a moment of silence. He compressed his lips tightly and just looked at her.

-Ohh My… - she breathed out.

-It’s weird… It’s just different… It’s not… men, it’s… it’s just him… - he told her, his gaze far away, but he looked her in the eyes when he said next words – It’s only him.

               When he didn’t get any word from his sister, he said

 – I’m not sure how everyone will react to that, so I’m not broadcasting it. – he told her, trying to make sure that she will keep it for herself on the family dinner.

               -Ohh… no, honest... I won’t say. If you want to keep quiet… I swear, I won’t say a word…. I promise.  – she still couldn’t believe it, but she understood why he decided to keep it from their family. Uncle Alun will tear him apart with the help of their aunts. As for her, she decided that she doesn’t care who is he seeing, what mattered to her that someone made him happy, that was all that she needed to know to be happy for him. Their cousins would understand as well, they lived in 21st century for God’s sake.

               -Thank you, Rhi.- he said. When he heard water in the bathroom stop, he quickly ended call, but not without promising to be on that family torture.

               As they disconnected, Jack entered the kitchen, wearing nothing more than PJ bottoms, his hair damp from shower.

               -Oh, tea! You’re my saviour – he said thankfully accepting the cup and kissing Ianto on the lips. When they broke Ianto smiled at him

               -You love me for it! – he said kissing him again and making his way out of kitchen to take a shower.

               -Of course, that’s one of the lot of things I love about you, beautiful – Jack sent after him with the smile.

               When Ianto came out of the shower, Jack was already in their bed, reading a book. Ianto quickly scavenged a pair of PJ bottoms from the drawer and joined him under the duvet, cuddling as close as he could into welcoming arms that waited for him.

               -My sister called me while you were taking shower, I’ll have to go to the family dinner on Friday – he complained in Jack’s chest. Soft chuckle escaped Jack’s lips at the pout on his young lover’s lips and he pulled him closer

               -Poor thing, what can I do to save you from it? – he asked smiling

               -Well, maybe plan some alien invasion or something? Although I doubt that Rhiannon will leave me alone even if sky will fall. Welsh stubbornness…

               -I think it’s Jones’ family thing! – he laughed.

               -Also, she asked about you. – young Welshman said and blushed.

               -Oh, did she? – he asked smiling. He loved when his lover blushed. God, he was so beautiful and shy.

               -Her friend saw us having dinner in ‘La gourmet d’France’ on Wednesday night and called Rhi.

               -So, what did Rhi say? – Jack asked curiously

               -Well, she was shocked at first, but then… I think that she is glad that I’m happy and she doesn’t really care who makes me happy – Ianto said looking lovingly into Jack’s eyes

               -I’m glad that she is. – older man answered with the beaming smile on his face. Ianto went silent, then he said

               -I asked her not to tell anyone. – looking at Jack he apologised - I’m sorry, I’m not ashamed that I’m in love with the man, it’s just… I’m not ready yet to tell them, they might react negatively, so I need to prepare myself for that talk. – he explained, feeling stupid for feeling that way about sharing with the family with something that made him so happy.

               -No need to be sorry, sweetheart. I’m ok with it as long as you feel it’s right. – Jack smiled at him softly, looking him in the eyes. – But I don’t care what people think, all those labels don’t matter to me. I love you and no one and nothing will ever change that – he said firmly.

               Soft smile graced young face – And I love you too, Jack – Ianto said, lifting his head to kiss his lover. – Now we need to rest, or otherwise tomorrow we will be knocked out of our feet by anything that the rift will throw at us. – he said and nuzzled in the crook of Jack’s neck, inhaling intoxicating scent of his lover.

               -Sure. Good night, love. Sweet dreams – Jack kissed him on the temple and snuggled closer.

               -Good night, Cariad – Ianto said, happy to be in the most favorite place in the world, in the arms of the man he loved more than anything in the universe. Falling asleep, he thought about Jack’s words. He, too, didn’t care about what his family will think of them. He loved him and somehow that incredible man loved him in return and he would never change that for the world.


End file.
